Blind Date: The Push He Needed
by Jacob Rhys Lewis
Summary: AU LuNa. Luffy, once one of the rising stars in the business world, is still stricken with grief for his dead brother. In an attempt to give him his life back, his friends set him up on a blind date with the new girl at work. Can this blind date save him?
1. The Set Up

Blind Date

An AU probably two shot of a blind date set up for Nami and Luffy. The first chapter might be a little rough, but I promise it gets better. Hope you like it. Read and review please.

I do not own One Piece

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE…*SMASH*

Yet another alarm clock meets an unfortunate fate after waking up the man who hates getting out of bed. It is a sad time in this young man's life. It's been six months since his brother died and he still felt absolutely miserable. All he wanted to do was sleep. However, he knew that he couldn't afford not to go to work. Luffy found the strength to hop out of bed and walked to the shower. After getting dressed for work and grabbing a fridge-full to eat, he went out to his car and drove to the job he couldn't stand. But this wasn't always the case. Before his brother's death, he was a promising businessman with drive and ambition who was heading for the top. Ever since Ace's death though, he just hasn't found the reason to keep aiming for the top and now he has be demoted to doing tedious jobs.

He arrived at work, refilled his coffee in the kitchen, and went to his assigned cubicle. He started typing information into the company database when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Buuuuuuudddyyyy! How you feeling today?" Luffy looked up to see his smiling long nosed friend and fellow coworker Usopp.

"Ugh," Luffy grunted as he continued to type.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing," Usopp said with a smile. "So did you watch Pirate Guy last night! It was HILARIOUS!" He laughed slapping his knee a couple of times.

"Nah, guess I missed it. Oh well," Luffy said, expression unchanged.

"Oh…that's too bad…well, anyways, how about you and me gather up the gang and hit the karaoke bar tonight! Huh? Huh?"

"No thanks."

At this point, Usopp was annoyed and couldn't hold it in any longer. "Come on Luffy, I know its been really hard the last few months, but Ace wouldn't want you to be like this. It's time to get back out in the world and hang out with your friends! Its time you got your dream back!" Usopp stood there looking concerned. He hated to see his friend so sad, so weak.

Luffy stared at his computer screen, his fists clenched. "How can you possibly begin to understand what I'm feeling! My brother is dead! And it's all my fault!" Luffy stood up, grabbed his coat, and started heading for the elevator.

"OI LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Usopp yelled as he chased after him.

"HOME!" he said angrily as he pressed the down button in the elevator.

Usopp just watched as the doors closed. 'DAMMIT!' he screamed in his mind.

"Smooth move dude, you pretty much just shot him in the heart. And at work of all places," said a green-haired man in an expensive looking suit.

"ZORO! Just shut up! I know what I said was stupid," Usopp said through gritted teeth, tears slowly creeping down his face. "BUT DO YOU HAVE ANY BETTER IDEAS?" This time yelling in Zoro's face. Zoro looked up and thought for a moment, but it would be another who would have the idea to help Luffy.

"I do," said the beautiful raven-haired woman standing behind Zoro.

Zoro jumped, "DON'T CREEP UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

Robin giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry about that sweety."

Zoro blushed and said, "Yeah, yeah, anyways, what's this idea of yours?"

Robin smiled, "You'll know soon enough. Just make sure you two dress Luffy up in something nice and get him to the Baratie at 7 tonight. I'll handle the rest." She gave a little smirk and started walking away.

Zoro and Usopp looked at each confused, but then shrugged their shoulders and just accepted their orders.

"Your wife's usually got a good plan up her sleeve so I trust her," Usopp said smiling.

"Yeah…well except that time she had me set her up a sex swing. That was a terrible idea. Damn thing just kept making it difficult to do anything," Zoro said nonchalantly.

"T-M-I dude, T-M-I," Usopp said trying not to imagine Zoro and Robin and all they could do with a sex swing.

Luffy opened the door to his littered apartment and thought about how he may have overreacted at the office. 'Usopp was just trying to help, I shouldn't have snapped at him like that,' he thought. 'I'll have to apologize tomorrow.' But for now, Luffy decided to lie on his bed and try to sleep the pain away.

Several hours later…

"OI! GET…YOUR…LAZY…ASS…OUT…OF…BED!" Zoro screamed as he kicked Luffy off the mattress. He hit his head on a dresser and fell to the garbage-ridden floor.

"OWWW!" Luffy cried as he rubbed the back of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Get dressed, we're going out." Zoro turned around and walked out his bedroom door.

Luffy sat there for a second, trying to figure out what just happened. Usopp walked through the door and said, "Hey Luffy, sorry about this morning, but would you just mind coming out for a bit?"

Luffy stared at Usopp's caring and somewhat scared expression. It was the guilt that got him to say, "Yeah, ok, sounds good." He managed to give Usopp a smile and Usopp brightened up right away.

"GREAT! Oh, put on your best clothes. I know you want to ask why, but just trust me." Usopp smiled.

Luffy thought about his last remark. He did trust him. He had been one of Luffy's oldest friends and there was never any reason to doubt him. "OK!" Luffy for the first time in a while showed off his trademark grin.

Usopp noticed and, almost bursting into tears, yelled excitedly, "LET'S PAAAAARRRRTAAAAAY!" Outside the door, Zoro grinned.

Luffy put on his party tuxedo (yes, Luffy has a tuxedo specifically designed for partying) and head out the door with his two friends.

Earlier that day, after Robin told the boys what to do. She took the elevator up to her floor. 'This is the perfect plan,' she thought. 'If doesn't work, I don't know what we can do for Luffy.' The elevator stopped and the door opened. Robin worked on the 13th floor, only two floors below the very top. Robin had just been promoted and was able to hire her own assistant. She had only been working for a week, but Robin was impressed. She was smart, cunning, resourceful, ballsy, and beautiful. Everything needed in a great businesswoman and maybe, just maybe, exactly what Luffy needed.

"Hey Nami, have you gotten a chance to see the city yet?" Robin asked the stunning orange haired girl.

"No, not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know this great guy who would love to show you around."

"OH NO! Are you trying to set me up?" Nami said suspiciously.

"No, no, I wouldn't make go out on a blind date or anything." Robin said smirking devilishly.

"Oh my god, you totally are! What the hell Robin! I don't need some pervert staring at me all night and using cheesy, clichéd lines in the hopes that it will get them in my pants!"

"Is that really how you're going to answer to your boss, Miss Nami?" Robin said in a somewhat threatening tone.

Nami gasped realizing what she just said. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Nico! I meant no offense!" She bowed her head in apology. "It's just, I kind of moved to escape a bad relationship and I'm not really looking to date right now."

"Miss Nami, you have nothing to worry about. He is completely harmless, and I promise you'll have a great time. Trust me…and if you don't go out with him, I think you'll work from now on will become less than pleasant." Robin smiled almost maliciously.

Nami squealed, "Ok ok, I'll go. Wow, I guess that's why your one of the best in the business world."

"Well of course. Besides, I need to be a little rough if I ever want Zoro to do anything." Robin giggled. And Nami laughed nervously. "Anyways, I'll come get you around 6:30 and take you to a restaurant called the Baratie to meet him. Later!" Robin went down the hall and into her office.

Nami sat still, unsure of exactly what happened. 'I guess I have no choice,' she thought sulking in her chair. 'Well, whatever, what's done is done. I wonder what this guy is like? What if he's absolutely hideous? What if he's absolutely gorgeous? Oh shit, what should I wear? DAMMIT! I was trying to avoid all this stupid pressure!' She worried about this date until the end of work.

Meanwhile, as Robin closed the door to her office, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the #4 speed dial. *Ring Ring Ring Ring* "Hello, you've reached the shitty café, how can I help you?" said a smooth, sarcastic voice.

"Hey Sanji-kun, it's Robin, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

Hearts flew out of Robin's phone. "OOOOOOOOOHHHH! ROBIN-CHWAN! OF COURSE I'LL KICK ZORO'S ASS AND MARRY YOU INSTEAD!"

"No, that's not quite what I had in mind. I need you to set up a romantic dinner table for Luffy."

"Oh, Luffy, what for?"

"Well, you know how low Luffy's been lately, so I thought I'd set him up a blind date with the new girl at work to try and cheer him up."

"Well I'd much rather such a table for me and you and this new girl…" Sanji paused as he imagined a date with the beloved Robin-chwan and the mystery new girl. Unknowingly, he had a very creepy, pervy look on his face.

"Please Sanji-kun…for me," Robin said in the cutest tone she could manage.

Hearts flew out of the phone once again. "OF COURSE ROBIN-CHWAN! ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Great! Thanks Sanji-kun! They'll be there around 7! See you soon!" Robin hung up the phone. Sanji closed his phone and thought if maybe Robin would give him a reward for his good deed. Yet again, his face was twisted by his perviness.

"OI, SANJI! What's up with that face? I swear, if you actually thought about cooking half as much as you thought about girls, well you'd still be a shitty cook."

"What did you say old man? I'll come over there and kick your ass if you insult my cooking again!" he threatened as he lit up a new cigarette.

"HA HA HA! I'd like to see you try you little brat," said Zeff amused.

"Damn you old man," Sanji scowled.

Anyways, back to the story at hand. After stressing herself at work all day, Nami returned home ready to take on anything this blind date had to throw at her. She was not going to be caught off guard. So she put on her sexiest dress, her hottest heels, and put her hair up into a beautiful bun. She was ready for battle and had a bit of spare time to work with. Little doubts started to creep up again, so she grabbed a wine glass and filled it with orange juice. It was the only thing that would calm her nerves. It reminded her of home. She thought about her mom and her sister Nojiko and wondered what they would think. Suddenly, she heard the beeping of a horn outside her apartment window. She looked out to see Robin waving at her from a car. Nami waved back, grabbed her purse, and left the apartment. She opened the door to Robin's car and they were off.

"You ready?" Robin asked.

"I think so. By the way, can I at least know this guy's name before I meet him?" This question was one of the main ones nagging her all day.

Robin seemed to think about this for a moment or so, as if to torture the poor girl, and then replied, "Sure! His name is Luffy!" Robin smiled.

"Luffy?" Nami repeated. She felt warm when she said his name. 'How odd?' she thought, 'it's as if I know him.' She smiled. "Just you wait Luffy, I'm gonna give you a date you'll never forget."

I know, it was kinda long and tedious, but I felt like it was necessary to build up to the date. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it at least a lil bit. lol


	2. The Meeting

Glad to see such a good response from the first chapter. I will admit I was a little worried. Anyway, here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!

I do not own One Piece

After doing an impeccable impression of Zoro and receiving a powerful punch as punishment from the annoyed driver, Luffy actually began to wonder where they were going and what they were going to do. "Hey Zoro, where are we going?" Luffy said loudly, trying to talk over Usopp's uncontrollable laughter.

"Well, Luffy, there is something I gotta say about tha-USOPP SHUT UP!" Now Usopp had a lump to match Luffy's. Luffy chuckled. "As I was saying Luffy, we are dropping you off at the Baratie."

Luffy stopped laughing. "Dropping me off? What do you mean? Aren't we all hanging out tonight?"

Zoro stared at the road. "Well, no. Robin's got other plans for you."

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled. "What the hell you guys? What's going on? What do you mean Robin's got plans for me?"

"We don't really know ourselves Luffy, but she promised it would be the perfect solution to cheering you up. Just trust us."

Luffy felt that pain in his heart again. It was as if he was being stabbed by that overwhelming guilt. He had been hurting his friends while he sulked about his own problems. He crossed his arms, looked out his window, and pouted. "Fine."

Usopp and Zoro smiled. A few minutes they arrived. Zoro parked the car and they all got out and stood in front of the restaurant. Zoro's cell started ringing. "Hello?" Luffy could hear someone talking through the cellphone. "Oh, hey baby, we have Luffy ready for you outside the Baratie. So what exactly do you have in store for him?" Luffy and Usopp watched him shake his head a couple of time followed by 'ok's and 'yeah's. Finally, Zoro smirked. "Ah, I see. Probably your best plan yet darling. You know I love you right." When Zoro is this sickeningly sweet, nothing good can come of it. Luffy looked confused. "Ok see you in a minute. Buh-bye." *click*

"So…what did Robin have to say?" Usopp asked. Zoro walked up to Usopp and whispered something Luffy couldn't hear. "OH! That's perfect! Your wife's a genius!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know," said Zoro with a proud grin.

Usopp looked at Luffy and smiled. "Well, I guess we should make him look presentable."

"Agreed."

Luffy looked frustrated. "What's going on? TELL ME!"

"You'll know soon enough," Zoro said as he tidied Luffy up and pushed his lump back into his head. Usopp went to the Baratie's garden, picked a few out, and handed them to Luffy.

"What are these for?"

"You'll see. Anyways, just wait here for Robin. Zoro and I have to go. Later Luffy." Usopp ran to the car.

"Just remember to be yourself," said Zoro, his back turned, waving goodbye to Luffy.

"Wait, WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WAIT!" Luffy shouted as they drove off. He pouted. "What the hell? Am I just supposed to sit and wait. Oh well. I hope Robin gets here soon."

Robin was coming up to the restaurant. Nami looked outside and saw a huge crowd of people waiting to get in. "So what does my mystery man look like? Is he out there?"

Robin looked out the window and saw Luffy, but not quite at his best. He was picking his nose and scratching his armpit. She saw Nami's gaze get steadily closer. Robin panicked and swayed the car to divert Nami's attention. It worked. She had grabbed onto her seat tightly and looked down at her legs. Robin smiled and said, "Sorry about that, a lot of crazy drivers in this city."

"Yeah…no problem…I'm ok." Nami laughed nervously, thinking that Robin was one of those drivers.

Robin parked the car and both of them got out. They started walking to the restaurant, Robin walking a little bit faster to make sure she saw Luffy around the corner first. She saw him standing neatly and sighed in relief. "Luffy!" she called out to the hopeless boy. Luffy began turning around. Nami looked at Robin and then looked in the same direction. Their eyes met and they stood still for a few seconds. They unknowingly blushed.

'Wow…' Luffy thought. 'Who's that?'

'Is that…him? He's so…cute…' Nami thought as she covered one of her cheeks and looked at the ground. She looked up again and saw him smile. Her eyes widened, her heart started beating faster, and she could feel her cheeks get even redder.

Luffy realized that he was…smiling. Really smiling. He felt happy. 'What is this mystery feeling?' he thought. 'Whatever it is…I really…like it.'

Back to reality, Robin walked up to Luffy, but she noticed he wasn't looking at her. She looked back and saw that Nami wasn't moving. They were staring at each other. Robin giggled. "Luffy, Luffy," she said soothingly as she shook his shoulder a little.

"Huh, what? OH! Robin! What's up?" Luffy said flustered.

Robin giggled again. "I'd like you to meet someone." She walked over to Nami and grabbed her hand. "This is Nami, she's my assistant at work."

Luffy stared at her again and then smiled. "Hi," was all he managed to get out.

"And Nami, this is Luffy," Robin said as she presented the handsome lad.

Nami was having a hard time looking at Luffy when he smiled like that. It made her blush. She shook her head, 'What are you thinking? Come on now, be your normal pushy, sexy, confident self.' She opened her mouth to say hello and the weirdest thing happened.

Luffy started making out with her. Nah, I'm just kidding guys, this is what really happened.

"Hi," she said in the most serene, quiet, girlish voice she had ever made. 'WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed in her head.

Robin giggled yet again at the two love-struck adults expense. "Well, I guess, I'd better be off!" She walked over to her car.

Luffy suddenly understood what she said. "Da-da-da-date?"

Nami looked a little confused. "Well…yeah…didn't Robin tell you that this was a blind date?"

Luffy was flustered. His palms were sweaty and his cheeks felt hot. "Oh yeah…of course she did…" he said laughing nervously. "Oh, here!" He raised his stiff arm to hand Nami the flowers.

Nami jumped back a bit when he raised his arm so quickly. "Oh, thank you," she said as she accepted the flowers. "They are…very pretty…" In actuality, Usopp picked out some terrible looking flowers in the first place, but it didn't help that Luffy accidently crushed them a bit. Nami didn't mind though, she appreciated the sentiment. She sniffed them and they did smell pretty good.

Luffy blushed, 'She's…she's…so…cute' he thought. They stood their silently for a minute or so avoiding each other's gaze. "Umm, would you like to go in?" Luffy asked pointing to the restaurant.

"Oh! Yes!" Nami replied.

When Luffy started to think about food, he started to relax. "GREAT! The food here is great! And I don't know about you, but I am starving!" he said enthusiastically with his trademark grin.

Nami woke up from space and knowing he was behaving normally, made her loosen up too. "I know what you mean, I'm famished," she said with a smile. Although, I don't think she understood what it means when **Luffy** is starving. She presented her hand.

Of course, Luffy, a.k.a. Oblivious Idiot, didn't realize what she was doing at first and gave her a high five. After seeing her somewhat confused expression, he realized that she meant for him to hold her hand. "Oh, sorry," he said as he blushed from embarrassment.

Nami giggled. "I actually kind of like the idea of high fiving each before a date. It's like saying, LET'S DO THIS!" she said with excitement. Some people looked at the strange couple and Nami could feel their stares. Her cheeks turned red and she began to look down, but Luffy grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. For some reason their faces were really close to each other.

Luffy's eyes widened and he pulled away. "Sorry…its just…I had this mystery feeling that I didn't want you looking down, hiding your face." Nami was astonished, her cheeks redder than ever. "Ummm…anyways, shall we go in?" Luffy presented his hand this time.

Nami stared at it for a moment and then at Luffy's face. So kind and gentle, and yet handsome and rugged. "O-Ok!" Nami said with a smile as she high fived him and then held his hand.

Luffy felt her small, soft hand and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes. 'How can I feel this good?' he wondered. He smiled his big, wonderful smile. 'Who cares?' he thought. 'I just wanna feel this way forever.' He led Nami into the restaurant and the date had officially begun.

Sorry, I kind of lied. This is going to be longer than two chapters. I couldn't help myself. I just kept writing about this whole meeting for the first time thing and I couldn't stop. So I think this story will need 1-2 chapters more. Hope you enjoyed it! And if you like this, maybe you could check out some of my other stories? No pressure though. READ THEM! Lol, jk. Or am I? I am. Ok, enough rambling. I'll get to work on the next chapter of this as soon as possible.


End file.
